


Baby's back

by Izuspp



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M, Voxman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: El repentino aburrimiento de Lord Boxman le dará a Venomous la oportunidad de aprender lo que es ser un buen padre.





	Baby's back

**A dos capítulos de que termine la serie, finalmente me decidí a escribir sobre ellos. La verdad me da algo de miedo que no queden juntos al final, no me gustaría llevarme una decepción con el canon, pero bueno; pa eso están los fics ¿no?**

**Si me salen un poco OoC, perdónenme por ahora, aún tengo que acostumbrarme a sus personalidades, así que al ser el primero, puede que me equivoque. Además, yo nunca he visto los capítulos en español, ni siquiera con subtítulos en español, entonces todas las traducciones de cómo hablan o cómo se llaman las hice yo, y los nombres no los voy a traducir. No me siento cómoda poniendo “Venenoso” en lugar de “Venomous” y cosas por el estilo.**

**Por cierto, el fic está ubicado pre-big reveal. Entonces hagamos de cuenta que P.V no ha dicho nada sobre KO siendo su hijo. Es más, hagamos de cuenta que ni siquiera él lo sabe.**

**En fin, ¡espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Baby’s back**

—¿De vuelta tan rápido, Darrell? — Preguntó Lord Boxman a la cabeza de su robot, que recién había aterrizado sobre su escritorio. Le había enviado a atacar la Plaza hacía escasos diez minutos y ya había sido derrotado.

—Lo siento, papi. Prometo que la próxima vez no te decepcionaré. — Rogó la cabeza de Darrell.

—Está bien… — Boxman apretó un botón y la cabeza explotó, acto seguido una compuerta en su oficina se abrió y un nuevo Darrell apareció por ella.

—Vuelve a tus obligaciones. — Le ordenó, dejando salir después un largo suspiro.

—¡A la orden, papi! — Darrell salió alegremente de la oficina de su padre.

El profesor Venomous había sido testigo de todo aquello, puesto que estaba junto a Boxman en su oficina, monitoreando el ataque de ese día.

—¿Ocurre algo, Boxman? —Preguntó Venomous, mostrando algo de preocupación. No era normal que Boxman no disfrutara uno de sus ataques, perder era parte de la diversión después de todo.

—No, no es nada. — Boxman se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina para dirigirse cabizbajo a supervisar la producción de robots en la planta.

—¿Qué le pasa al Boxtonto, Jefe? — Interrogó Fink, quien también les acompañaba, ya que no había participado del ataque. No le importaba demasiado su “padrastro-jefe”, pero también le causaba curiosidad verlo así de apagado.

—No lo sé Fink, no lo sé. —Aceptó pensativo Venomous— Deberíamos hacer algo para mejorar su humor, pero ¿qué podría ser?

—La mejor manera de averiguarlo, es si registramos sus cosas— Sugirió la secuaz, pícaramente.

—¡Excelente idea Fink!

—¡A su laboratorio! — Declararon los dos al unísono, sonriendo con malicia.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar en donde Boxman daba vida a sus creaciones para destruir la plaza. Comenzaron a escudriñar por todos los rincones, en busca de algo que les diera un indicio de cómo hacerlo sentir mejor, fuera lo que fuera que le estuviese ocurriendo.

—¡Ey, jefe! ¿Qué es esto? —Fink encontró en los cajones, unos planos los cuáles le entregó al profesor.

—Ummm, no estoy muy seguro… —El profesor analizó pensativo los planos, hasta que en una parte de ellos encontró algo que le parecía muy familiar. —¡No puede ser! Así que, esto fue lo que hizo…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué descubriste, jefe?

—Oh, no es nada. —Venomous enrolló los planos y los colocó bajo su brazo. —Vamos Fink, no encontraremos nada de utilidad aquí. Creo que será mejor recurrir a los viejos métodos.

—¿Le torturaremos hasta que sonría?

—Oh no, ¡válgame! Fink, como Boxman suele decir: “somos villanos, no monstruos”

La niña le mostró la lengua infantilmente y se retiró para ir a jugar uno de sus videos juego1, mientras que Venomous se encaminó hacia su propio laboratorio, en donde se puso a trabajar rápidamente. Luego, le prepararía una deliciosa cena a Boxman y hablaría con él; con suerte y le contaría qué era lo que le tenía tan desanimado y sino, ya sabía con qué podría ponerlo de buen humor nuevamente.

A diferencia de las extrañas comidas mutantes o los platillos carbonizados de Boxman, Venomous era un cocinero bastante decente. Así que, en la noche tenía lista una buena cena, la cual disfrutarían a la luz de las velas. Se encargó además de darle suficiente dinero a Ernesto, para que llevara al resto de los robots y a Fink fuera; así podrían estar a solas ellos dos.

Por la noche, Boxman entró al comedor con el propósito de hacerse un sándwich o una taza de cereal para la cena, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar la mesa puesta, con un candelabro y velas encendidas, y una elaborada y caliente cena.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Ah Boxman! Llegas a tiempo para comer.

—Profesor… —El más bajo no pudo formular su pregunta, ya que Venomous le tomó de la mano para acompañarlo a la mesa, apartó la silla para ayudarle a sentarse, siempre sonriéndole galantemente.

—Pensé que podríamos tener una cena a solas nosotros dos, no te preocupes, envié a los niños al arcade. Así que no habrá nadie que nos interrumpa.

—Oh…—Boxman se había sonrojado muchísimo y más con lo terriblemente apuesto que Venomous se veía a la luz de las velas.

Venomous procedió a servir un plato para su pareja y uno para él.

—Espero que sea de tu agrado, es la primera vez que cocino desde que me mudé a Voxmore.

Tomó asiento y comenzó a comer en silencio. Lord Boxman le imitó, llegando a sorprenderse de lo bien que sabía la comida preparada por el profesor. ¿Qué no había algo que hiciera mal? Se preguntaba.

—Boxy, —Venomous rompió el silencio, dejando sus cubiertos de lado para colocar una mano sobre su nuca, mientras desviaba la mirada. —En realidad, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—¡Claro! Profesor —Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, entonces terminó dejando caer su tenedor, así que se abalanzó al piso para recogerlo.

Venomous se apresuró, agachándose a su lado, y allí en el piso, tomó ambas manos de Boxman entre las suyas; mirándole fijamente.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Boxy? No eres tú mismo últimamente.

—Oh… —El acelerado corazón de Boxman, y el nerviosismo de tener a Venomous tan cerca y tomando sus manos, no le ayudaban en absoluto. —¡No me ocurre nada! ¿Por qué dices eso? —Rio nervioso.

—Te he notado algo decaído, Boxman.

—Bueno, es cierto… —suspiró— No lo sé, atacar la plaza no ha sido tan divertido como de costumbre. Siento que cada día es igual al anterior.

—En ese caso, creo que tengo la solución a tu problema. —Venomous se puso de pie y ayudó a Boxman a hacerlo, indicándole que tomara asiento.

De la bolsa de su bata que estaba colgada en la pared, sacó una pequeña cajita color morado oscuro, y de la encimera de la cocina, tomó los planos que había encontrado en el laboratorio de Boxman. Arrodillándose frente a él, procedió a entregarle los planos.

—Esto es… —Boxman no cabía en sí del asombro, mucho menos, cuando observó cómo Venomous abría aquella cajita y se la ofrecía, mostrándole su interior. —Profesor…

—Boxy, ¿quisieras construir otro hijo conmigo? —Venomous le dedicó la más tierna sonrisa que sus afilados rasgos le permitieron; dejándole ver un nuevo bio-chip, como el que le había entregado la primera vez.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Sí quiero! —Boxman, que no podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento, se lanzó a abrazar al profesor fuertemente, llegando a levantarlo en brazos para comenzar a dar vueltas infantilmente, mientras lo cargaba. —¡Oh, profesor Venomous, me haces el villano más feliz del universo!

Satisfecho con el resultado de su propuesta, Venomous pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Boxman, para abrazarle y de paso susurrarle al oído:

—Esto va ser muy divertido. ¡No puedo esperar! —Finalmente, ambos villanos compartieron una mirada cómplice y se besaron suavemente.

* * *

—¿Qué tanto hacen papi y el profesor? No han salido de ese estúpido laboratorio en días y tampoco nos han enviado a atacar la plaza. —Se quejó Shannon.

—No lo sé, pero hace días Boxton… Boxman se comportaba extraño y ahora pasa esto. Me parece sospechoso…

—¿Creen que estén trabajando en mejoras para nosotros? —Añadió Darrell, ilusionado.

—¡Podría ser! Después de todo, las últimas modificaciones que nuestro padrastro nos hizo, no fueron muy eficientes para destruir a esos tontos héroes. —Concluyó Raymond pensativo.

—Yo soy Jethro…

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, Boxman y el profesor Venomous se encontraban muy concentrados construyendo su nuevo robot. Estaban sumamente entusiasmados, ya que sabían que esa nueva adición a su familia les traería mucha alegría; pero más que todo, les ilusionaba el hecho de que esta vez lo estaban haciendo juntos.

—¡Está casi listo! Únicamente tenemos que colocarle el chip.

—Profesor, la última vez, tu chip fue tan poderoso que esos tontos de la plaza terminaron acabando con mi bebé. ¿Crees que esta vez podríamos hacerlo un poquitín menos letal? —Boxman había pensado en reparar el error de la última vez, ya que perder al bebé a manos de KO, no había sido nada agradable.

—Lo entiendo. Ganarles a esos patéticos héroes sería bueno para variar, pero no a costa de la destrucción de nuestro hijo.

—Oh, profesor… —Conmovido y también sonrojado, al escuchar que Venomous ya llamaba a su creación “nuestro hijo”, Boxman le abrazó fuertemente.

—Tendré que hacer modificaciones y también algunas pruebas; pero estará listo en un par de días. Mientras tanto, creo que es hora de presentarle a los niños a su nuevo hermano.

La puerta del laboratorio finalmente se abrió, dejando ver una cortina de humo de la cual salieron ambos científicos malvados.

—¡Niños! —Les llamó Boxman, a lo que rápidamente todos sus robots y Fink se reportaron frente a ellos.

—Tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes —Anunció Venomous.

—¿Regalos?

—¿Nuevas mejoras?

—¿Super armas letales?

—¿Vacaciones?

—Yo soy Jethro.

—Nada de eso —Boxman procedió entonces a destapar el bulto que llevaba en brazos y lo levantó en el aire para mostrárselos.

—¡Saluden a su nuevo hermano, Boxman Junior! —Anunciaron ambos al unísono.

—Versión dos— Agregó Boxman guiñando un ojo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Mientras que el resto de sus hermanos se mostraban alegres de volver a ver al bebé que habían perdido tiempo atrás. Tanto Darrell, como Fink se alteraron demasiado.

A Darrell desde la primera vez le desagradó el bebé, ya que su padre lo anunció como su hijo favorito y la competencia era fuerte entre hermanos. No quería volver a pasar por eso, aunque ya ambos habían aprendido su lección.

Por su lado, Fink simplemente odiaba tener que compartir al profesor Venomous. Ya bastante difícil había sido para ella, aceptar que el profesor amaba a Boxman y que ahora tanto él como el resto de robots, iban a ser parte de su familia. Pero de eso, a que tuviesen un hijo de ambos, había una diferencia abismal. Temía que la dejaran aparte por centrar toda la atención en su nuevo hijo, y conociendo a su jefe, sabía que ese robot iba a ser mucho más poderoso que los otros y odiaba admitirlo; más poderoso que ella misma.

—Darrell, Fink; no tienen que estar celosos. Boxman Junior les ayudará a atacar la plaza y verán que será mucho más divertido así. —Les aseguró Venomous.

—¡No estamos celosos! — Gritaron los dos, haciendo pucheros y salieron corriendo cada quien por su lado.

—Oh no les tomes importancia profesor, ya se les pasará. — Boxman tenía experiencia con los berrinches de Darrell, y si bien la última vez, no le había resultado tan beneficioso, ya habían solucionado los mayores problemas que tenían; sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

El bebé, fue la gran novedad para la familia, en especial para Lord Boxman y el profesor Venomous, quienes siempre habían criado a sus hijos-secuaces en solitario. Venomous no quería admitirlo, pero le emocionaba la idea de la co-paternidad y Boxman; ya había expresado lo suficiente, cuán feliz le hacía volver a ver a su hijo y que esta vez, sus dos padres estuviesen presentes.

Pero en tanto el chip destructor no fuese implantado, Boxman Junior era únicamente un tranquilo y apacible bebé, con las mismas necesidades que las de uno de carne y hueso. Por lo que la primera noche de haber sido activado, comenzaron los problemas:

Boxman había dejado al bebé en su cuna, pero cuando estaban profundamente dormidos, este despertó y comenzó a llorar, y su llanto, era incluso más molesto que el de un bebé orgánico

—El bebé está despierto, Boxman. —Se quejó Venomous, aún medio dormido.

—Boxy, tienes que ir a ver qué le sucede. —Pero el hombre a su lado dormía plácidamente, sin mostrar signos de despertar. Al parecer Boxman tenía el sueño pesado. Así que con resignación, Venomous se desperezó y acudió a la cuna.

—¿Qué debería hacer? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca había cuidado de un bebé. —El profesor no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Cuando encontró a Fink, esta ya no necesitaba tantos cuidados como un “recién nacido”. Venomous tomó en brazos al bebé y comenzó a arrullarlo torpemente, siseando con su lengua en un infructuoso afán de calmarlo.

—Vamos, vamos, calla de una vez.

Pero el bebé no paraba de llorar, hasta le parecía que su llanto se hacía más molesto cada vez.

—¿Quieres comer? ¿Tienes hambre? —Le preguntó, pero el bebé no contestaba, ya que aún no podía hablar.

—¿Qué ocurre, jefe? ¿Por qué ese tonto robot no deja de hacer ruido? —El sentido de la audición de Fink era mucho más desarrollado que el de otros, así que desde su habitación escuchó el lloriqueo del bebé y acudió a la habitación de sus jefes. El coraje de la tarde ya se le había pasado y pensó que era mejor si intentaba ayudar al profesor. Ir en contra de sus deseos, nunca había sido una decisión inteligente de todas formas.

—Fink, este “tonto robot” es mi hijo, no lo olvides. —Le reprendió paternalmente —¿Podrías ayudarme? Creo que tiene hambre, ve a la cocina por su botella, mientras yo trato de hacer que se calme ¿quieres?

A regañadientes, Fink se dirigió a la cocina, en donde llenó un biberón con el aceite que tomaban los demás robots. No pensaba que ese ridículo robot pudiese tomar leche, como lo hubiese hecho ella. Regresó rápidamente con su jefe y le entregó el biberón.

—No sabía qué ponerle, así que tomé el aceite que toman los otros robots.

—Eso servirá.

Venomous lo tomó y se lo ofreció al bebé, el cual lo aceptó sin complicaciones y comenzó a beber.

—Cuando está callado, puede llegar a ser bastante lindo. —Mencionó Venomous, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Sí… —Fink se había quedado absorta, viendo cómo el bebé se alimentaba, y después de todo no le parecía tan feo, ahora que había dejado de llorar. —¡No! Quiero decir… mejor me voy a la cama —Se corrigió al darse cuenta de su error y salió corriendo en cuatro patas para ir más rápido, sintiendo su cara arder de la vergüenza.

—Esa Fink… —Venomous rio para sí mismo. Luego de que el bebé terminara su biberón, estaba nuevamente dormido, así que le dejó en su cuna y muy cansado, pero aliviado; se acostó nuevamente.

Tan solo un par de horas después de eso, el bebé comenzó a llorar una vez más, despertándolo.

—Boxman, ¡Boxman! ¡Es tu turno! — Intentó hacer que despertara, pero aunque esta vez lo sacudió también, Boxman solo se dio la vuelta y continuó durmiendo.

—¡Es increíble!

Venomous se dirigió a la cuna, y levantó al bebé en brazos nuevamente, para intentar arrullarlo. Pero al hacer esto, sintió algo húmedo y se dio cuenta de que había ensuciado su pañal.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —Si Venomous no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé, cambiar pañales era un territorio totalmente desconocido para él. Lo llevó al baño, en donde ya habían dispuesto una mesa de cambio. Tenía todos los implementos, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—¿Papi? Digo, ¿profesor? —Esa noche, Darrell no había pegado ojo, de los celos que estaba sintiendo por la llegada de su nuevo hermano. Estuvo pensando cómo podría competir contra él y ganarse la simpatía de su padre. Pero entonces escuchó el ruido en el baño y acudió a ver qué ocurría, encontrando al profesor en su aprieto.

—¡Darrell!

—¿Qué ocurre? Si se averió, siempre podemos reiniciarlo. —Sugirió Darrell, maliciosamente, sabiendo que Boxman Junior, no tenía más que un cuerpo y reiniciarlo no funcionaría con él.

—Voy… a fingir que no escuché eso. Mira, al parecer hay que cambiarle el pañal, pero, no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Hmmm — El robot lo pensó por un momento, no quería ayudar a ese odioso bebé, pero no podía dejar a su padre en problemas tampoco. —¡Déjaselo a Lord Vaquero Darrell!

El robot sacó su sombrero de vaquero y se lo colocó, apartó al profesor y hábilmente, le cambió el pañal al bebé, entregándoselo limpio y callado a Venomous.

—¡Vaya! Estoy impresionado, y orgulloso de ti Darrell. —Le felicitó el profesor genuinamente.

—¿Estas… orgulloso? —El ojo de Darrell comenzó a lagrimear, su sonrisa se ensanchó y abrazó al profesor fuertemente —Gracias, papi.

El robot adolescente, se dirigió a su habitación sumamente contento, olvidándose de sus celos; y Venomous rio levemente al verlo alejarse. A pesar de que ya llevaba tiempo junto a Lord Boxman, ese episodio le había hecho caer en cuenta de que no solo el nuevo bebé era su hijo; todos los otros robots lo eran también.

Finalmente, el bebé se había dormido y lo mismo hizo Venomous, todo lo recién ocurrido le hizo olvidar su enfado hacia Boxman, así que se acurrucó a su lado, abrazándole y quedando profundamente dormido; estaba mucho más cansado de lo que lo estaba cuando se fue a dormir la primera vez.

Más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado, el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte, anunciando el inicio del día, y si bien no solían levantarse tan temprano; nuevamente el llanto del bebé hizo que Venomous despertara.

Enojado, se levantó con resignación. Sabía que no tenía caso intentar despertar a Boxman, así que cansado y con unas pronunciadas bolsas bajo sus ojos; acudió una vez más a la cuna del bebé

Esta vez, el pequeño robot había vomitado, aunque para su suerte, eran solo tuercas y tornillos de un color verdoso. No sería difícil de limpiar, pero le preocupaba que el bebé estuviese enfermo.

—¿Qué? ¿Es esto normal? —El profesor tomó al robot en brazos y este vomitó sobre él. —¡Agh!

—¿Profesor? ¿Qué ocurre? —Para su suerte, esta vez Boxman había despertado con el llanto del bebé, así que, restregándose los ojos, después de una buena noche de sueño, se levantó para verificar por qué su hijo estaba llorando.

—¡Boxman! ¡Ya era hora! —Le reclamó molesto, pero con una segunda vez que el bebé vomitó sobre él, su enfado se convirtió en preocupación. —¡El bebé está enfermo! ¡No sé qué pasa!

—¡Oh, no! ¡Mi bebé precioso! —Boxman le arrebató al robot y lo revisó— ¿No le habrás dado aceite común o sí? —Miró a Venomous acusatoriamente.

—Yo… eh…

—P.V...

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! El bebé estaba llorando, no sabía qué hacer, le dije a Fink que me alcanzara su biberón. Yo… —Venomous hablaba rápidamente, sintiendo culpa y preocupación por partes iguales. —No sé cómo hacer esto Boxy. —Admitió derrotado, sentándose sobre el piso.

—¡Oh profesor! —Boxman se acercó a él y le dio un sonoro y húmedo beso sobre la frente. —No te preocupes, ¡el gran Lord Boxman te enseñará! —Declaró con orgullo— Pero por ahora, déjalo todo en mis manos y vuelve a la cama, parece que has tenido una noche difícil.

Conmovido y sorprendido, Venomous observó cómo un aura color rosa con chispas de luz, se extendía alrededor de Boxman. Podía ser bastante impulsivo y hasta infantil a veces, pero cuando se lo proponía también era todo un “macho alfa”, responsable y en quien se podía confiar. Boxman salió de la habitación con el bebé y Venomous, volvió a la cama.

Luego de haber descansado más o menos bien, Venomous despertó, tomó su desayuno y acudió a su laboratorio para comenzar a trabajar en el bio-chip, que convertiría a Boxman Junior, de un tierno e indefenso bebé, a una máquina de pelea; capaz de derrotar a los héroes. Mientras más rápido acabara, más rápido recuperaría sus buenas noches de sueño.

También, durante ese día, Boxman se ocupó de mostrarle a Venomous lo básico sobre cómo cuidar a un bebé robot: cómo arrullarlo, el aceite que debía usar para su biberón, cómo cambiarle el pañal y lograr que se durmiera. El profesor puso mucha atención y esperaba haber aprendido bien, de lo contrario tendría muchos problemas de nuevo.

Esa noche, se repitió la misma tortura de la anterior: por más que el bebé lloraba, Boxman simplemente estaba como una piedra, no se movía y nada lo despertaba. Así que era turno de Venomous, levantarse y atenderlo. Pensó que era buena oportunidad para poner en práctica lo que había aprendido durante el día, sin embargo, Boxman Junior no se las iba a poner tan fácil esa vez:

Cuando llegó a la cuna, encontró que el bebé no estaba por ninguna parte. Alarmado se agachó para buscarlo debajo de la cuna y por el resto de la habitación, pero no lo encontraba. Notó que la puerta estaba abierta, así que decidió salir en su busca, no podía estar muy lejos, después de todo era solo un bebé.

—Boxman Junior, ¿dónde estás? —Le llamó en un susurro, pero sin obtener respuesta.

Caminó por el pasillo y encontró que la puerta de la habitación de Darrell y Fink estaba entreabierta. Se asustó un poco, ya que sabía que ellos no estaban muy complacidos con su nuevo hermano. Parecía que habían decidido olvidarse de lo de la noche anterior y durante el día continuaron haciendo comentarios despectivos hacia el bebé. Tratando de llamar su atención y la de Boxman, para que no pasaran tiempo con el pequeño robot, y expresando su descontento con la situación.

Así que Venomous se inquietó un poco, con la idea de que el bebé hubiese entrado en la habitación de esos dos y estuvieran pasando un mal rato. Lentamente, se acercó y se asomó por la puerta, solo para encontrarse una situación que no hubiese imaginado ni en un millón de años:

—¡Claro que no! Me quiere más a mí, somos hermanos robots después de todo. —Darrell, quien discutía con Fink, sostenía al bebé en brazos.

—¿Por qué iba a querer a un patético robot como tú? —Fink le arrebató al pequeño— Obviamente me prefiere a mí, soy más poderosa y le podría enseñar los mejores métodos para derrotar al niño de mami y sus patéticos amigos.

—¡Por favor! ¿Qué podrías enseñarle tú? Siempre te derrotan. —Darrell le sacó la lengua, mientras le arrebataba nuevamente al bebé, quien comenzó a reír.

—¡Mira quién habla! Eres el que más decepciona a nuestros jefes, ¿acaso piensas enseñarle al bebé cómo perder? —Fink rio burlonamente, quitándole a Boxman Junior una vez más.

—¡Ya basta! —Cuando Darrell intentó tomar al bebé, Fink no lo soltó y ambos comenzaron a halarlo cada quien hacia su lado; provocando el llanto del pequeño.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste!

—¿Yo? Fuiste tú la que no lo dejaba en paz, obviamente él prefiere estar con su hermano mayor. Tú ni siquiera le dices “papi” a nuestros papis.

—Yo soy Jethro…

Darrell comenzó a intentar calmar el bebé, y cuando Fink estaba a punto de seguir discutiéndole, Venomous decidió que era momento de intervenir.

—¡Niños!

—¡Jefe!

—¡Papi! Digo ¡Profesor! El bebé entró por nuestra puerta y solo intentábamos…

—Entrégamelo… —Le ordenó a Darrell, con el ceño fruncido y una severa expresión en su rostro.

El robot hizo a como se le mandó, y cuando Venomous tuvo al bebé en brazos, suavizó su semblante, mirando a los dos niños que ya se habían hecho un puño y actuaban como cachorros regañados.

—Es genial que quieran tanto a su hermano, ya me estaba preocupando. ¡Los felicito! —Darrell y Fink estaban estupefactos, puesto que ya se habían preparado para una buena reprimenda. El profesor podía ser muy tenebroso si se lo proponía— Ahora, quiero que vuelvan a dormir, yo me encargaré del niño.

Fink y Darrell le obedecieron, sin haber entendido muy bien qué había pasado, y el profesor regresó a su habitación. Al parecer las clases de Boxman habían rendido fruto, ya que había logrado que el bebé se durmiera rápidamente. Lo colocó en su cuna, observándolo por un minuto antes de volver a la cama. Y aunque pensó que esa noche lograría dormir bien, no fue así, ya que el bebé le despertó en varias ocasiones más esa noche.

Al día siguiente, a pesar del evidente cansancio y el dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba, Venomous fue capaz de terminar el bio-chip, que le daría a Boxman Junior la capacidad de atacar la plaza junto a sus hermanos. Por supuesto, eso significaba que dejaría de ser solo un tranquilo bebé, para convertirse en uno más de los villanos.

—¿Al fin está listo? ¡Excelente! Ahora sólo tenemos que colocárselo y estará listo para la batalla. —Boxman rio como un maniático, mientras apartaba el cabello del bebé, para revelar el lugar en donde colocaría el chip.

—¡Espera! —Venomous tomó su brazo para detenerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre profesor? 

—Estuve pensando… —Venomous desvió su mirada, mientras un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas— tal vez, deberíamos esperar unos días. ¿No crees?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Boxman le miró travieso, sospechando lo que le iba a decir.

—¡Sí! —El profesor rio con nerviosismo— Ya sabes, los niños crecen tan rápido, que quizás deberíamos dejarlo así como está por unos días más. ¿No te parece?

—¿Estás seguro? Con las malas noches que has pasado…

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero, es parte de la diversión ¿cierto?

—¡Muy cierto! Entonces, esperaremos a que estés listo. —Boxman colocó su mano sobre la de Venomous y le haló para que este se agachara y poder darle un breve beso en los labios. —Y no te preocupes, a partir de ahora nos turnaremos para atenderlo por las noches.

—¿Qué? Pero si cuando duermes pareces un muerto.

—Ah, eso. —Boxman se encogió de hombros— Solo fingía.

La idea de tener un hijo de los dos, le había parecido espléndida a Lord Boxman, sabía que el crear un nuevo robot que atacara la plaza, era la cura perfecta para la monotonía que sentía últimamente. Pero ver cómo se las arreglaba Venomous para atender al bebé, había sido un espectáculo de lo más divertido para él.

—¡BOXMAN! —El profesor Venomous estaba más que enfadado, pero Boxman sabía que pronto se le pasaría, podrían disfrutar de su familia juntos y muchos días de diversión les esperaban en Voxmore.

Fin.

* * *

** 1 ** ** En la serie en lugar de “Video games” ellos dicen “Videos game”, Ian el creador, había dicho que al principio iba a ser una cosa de que los niños lo pronunciaban mal, pero luego les gustó el concepto y todos los personajes lo dicen así. No sé cómo lo traducen en el doblaje latino, como les comenté, no he visto ni un solo capítulo en español, así que me disculpan si lo dicen diferente.**

**Quise hacer algo simple para comenzar, nada dramático, puro fluff, pero sobre todo; que fuese divertido. Ojalá les haya sacado aunque sea una sonrisa. Escribo para un fandom de anime principalmente y mis historias por lo general son más realistas. Así que aun me cuesta un poco el tono caricaturesco.**

**Por cierto, si les gustan los cartoons, tengo un fanfic crossover entre Samurai Jack y Johnny Bravo, si quieren leerlo lo pueden buscar en mi perfil como “El último viaje de Jack” de momento es el único fic de cartoons que tengo aparte de este, pero si le dan una oportunidad, les aseguro que les gustará ;)**

**Si les gustó, tienen sugerencias o críticas constructivas; agradezco me dejen sus comentarios también. **


End file.
